This postdoctoral training grant in Clinical Therapeutics is a vital component of the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology and Pharmacogenomics (CCPP), as well as the new Center for Personalized Therapeutics (CPT) at The University of Chicago (UC). The program provides an infrastructure for the postdoctoral training of both clinicians and translational scientists in clinical pharmacology, therapeutics, an pharmacogenomics. The CCPP, a formal interdepartmental unit, is responsible for the training program, which is also accredited by the American Board of Clinical Pharmacology (ABCP). M. Eileen Dolan, Ph.D. (Chair of CCPP) directs the program along with Michael Maitland, M.D., Ph.D. (Associate Director of Training Program) and Mark Ratain, M.D. (Director of the Center for Personalized Therapeutics and the ABCP-accredited Training Program). The CCPP leadership team is assisted by an Executive Committee, a Fellowship Selection Committee, and an Advisory Committee. The program fulfills a unique niche within UC, providing focused training in translational pharmacology to trainees with either a clinical or scientific background (some trainees have had both a clinical and PhD degree). Although the primary mission is to prepare clinicians for a research career in clinical pharmacology, the program also has successfully trained scientists in translational clinical pharmacology. Most trainees have medical degrees and are board eligible in their area of specialty; other trainees hold Ph.D and/or Pharm.D. degrees. The program is primarily focused on research training, under the supervision of a mentor selected by the trainee (and approved by the Executive Committee). The research training is supplemented with formal coursework and participation in seminars, journal clubs, directed readings and teaching. The trainee will participate in activities such as the Clinical Pharmacology Consult Service, the Institutional Review Board, and the Pharmacy and Therapeutics Committee. A maximum of 10% effort will be allowed for clinical responsibilities in the area of the trainee's specialty. Upon completion of this program, the trainee is expected to become accomplished in basic research methodology, experimental design, and data interpretation and presentation, and be prepared for a competitive academic research career, as well as certification in Clinical Pharmacology.